The New Desire
by AJ Nicholas
Summary: A new agent has arrived in the B.A.U and she fall's in love with Reid but her body aches for Agent Derek Morgan. Her first case as an agent starts off well, but when love and lust get in the way, she will have to choose between her heart or her desires.
1. New Agent in Town

Corey Mass walked down the hallway, headphones in, wondering what she had gotten herself into. She had always dreamed about being a part of the B.A.U. growing up but she never thought it would happen. But she had her chance if she didn't blow it with Agent Hotchner.

"_Just chill out."_ She thought to herself as she cracked her neck. White Walls by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis were playing through her headphones as she reached a pair of double doors. She paused right when she was about to push them open. She pulled her headphones out and paused the song. She looked up and put her phone in her back pocket. She took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

She was hit with talking and the smell of a weird smell that she couldn't quiet put her finger on. People were talking and exchanging files and she felt out of place. She didn't move until someone bumped into her making her jump.

"Whoa, sorry." A tall dark skinned man said catching her arm before she could fall. His dark brown eyes were captivating to Corey.

"Uh, it's okay. It was my fault." She said in a quiet voice and regained her balance. She straightened her shirt out and looked back up at him. He had a smirk on his face and her breath caught in her throat. Who was this man and why was he so attractive?

"I take it you're new around here huh?" He asked and she cleared her throat.

"Uh, well not exactly. I'm kind of looking for, uh, Agent Hotchner?" she said uneasy. Her stomach was in knots and the nausea feeling was slowly creeping up into her throat.

"Wait, you're Corey? Corey Mass?" he asked, curiosity planted on his face. She nodded. He gave a little laugh and shook his head. "Well, I'm Derek Morgan. Here, let me show you to his office." He said and nodded towards a set of stairs. He started walking and she followed. She watched him as he walked. His back muscles as well as his bicep muscles were very noticeable through his black tee that he had chosen to wear. His dark blue jeans and, what looked like, boots made him look….sexy.

"_Stop it Corey! Jesus, focus!"_ she thought to herself as they started up the stairs. She sighed silently and kept her eyes forward. They reached the top of the stairs and he kept walking. She followed behind him until they reached a door on the left side that was closed.

He knocked twice and said, "Hotch, Miss. Corey Mass is here to see you." He said and the door opened right after that. There stood a tall man with pale skin and jet black hair. His hazel eyes revealed no emotion but Corey knew he had to look that way for work purposes. He looked at Corey and looked at Morgan.

"Thanks Morgan. You can go." He said and nodded to Corey. "Come on in." he said and stepped aside. Corey looked at Morgan and he gave her a small smile. She walked past Morgan just as she heard a phone ring.

"Hey baby girl, what you got?" she heard Morgan say before the door shut behind her.

"_Great, he's taken. Dang it STOP COREY! Focus!" _she thought to herself again and walked over to the chairs that were sitting in front of a huge desk.

"Please, take a seat Mass. We have some things we need to talk about." Agent Hotchner said and Corey sat down and waited for the questions to start flying.


	2. Ready, Set, Go!

"So, I see you've had under cover experience and all cases were solved." Hotch said and Corey nodded slightly. He looked up from the file and leaned back in his chair. "I got a hold of your previous team members. They tell me that you're very observant and were the key to solving the cases. Is this true?" he asked.

Corey shrugged and said, "Honestly, I believe so. I always saw the little things that no one else noticed that came together and closed the case." She hated sounding do cocky but it was only the truth.

"You're pretty confident Ms. Mass." He said and leaned forward. He opened his mouth to say something when the phone ringed. He frowned and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said and paused. "Already?" Pause. "Okay, we're headed that way." He hung up the phone and closed the file on his desk. "Follow me Agent Mass." He said and stood up.

Corey was shocked. Agent? But he hadn't even finished talking to her. She didn't question his decision though and stood up and followed him out of the room. They walked down the stairs and she followed him through the office area until they came to a door. He opened the door and she followed him in. All eyes turned to her.

She felt like hiding under a rock. One thing Corey hated was being looked at. At only standing at five foot seven with an hour glass figure and, well, with a blessed chest, she felt like people judged her. Her jet black hair was pin straight and was staying like that which made her light green eyes pop. She felt like everyone judged her and the fact that she didn't know them made it worse.

She felt her heart race pick up and her throat started closing. "Breathe Corey. It's okay. You're safe." She thought and took a silent deep breath.

"What do we have?" Hotch said and a woman who was very beautiful yet a bit curvy cleared her throat.

"We have two teens dead in Jordon, Montana. Both teens were male and were found shot and stripped of clothing at the same location two days apart." She said and clicked a little remote. Corey looked up to see a screen with two teen boys on it. Both looked a bit similar but not by much. They both shared the same blond hair and brown eyes but nothing more.

"When did they go missing?" Hotch asked.

"Nic went missing on November the twentieth and Mike was reported missing on November twenty second."

"So they were reported missing two days apart and were found dead two days apart."

"Wait, when were the bodies found?" a man with longish brown hair asked. He looked concentrated and spoke with interest. He looked like he could have been a doctor but she didn't know.

"Uh, Nic was found on November the twenty fifth and Mike on the twenty seventh."

"He likes to keep the days consistent when it comes to separating the kidnappings and disposal. But he'll change it once he figures out someone is on to him." Corey said without thinking. Hotch looked at her and her face turned beet red.

"Well, it is the twenty ninth and the third boy was reported missing this morning." The woman said and looked at Corey.

"Good eye Mass. Okay, everyone get your bags and head out to the cars. We'll meet up at the airport. Mass, do you have a bag with you?" Hotch asked and Corey nodded. She had to carry one just incase everything went up into flames. "Good. Reid, go with Corey and keep an eye on her. Morgan, JJ, Prentiss come with me. Garcia, we'll let you know when we land. Let's move out." Hotch said and they all stood up.

The man with the brown hair that reminded Corey of a doctor walked over to her and gave her a slight nod. "Hi, I'm Spencer Reid, but you probably already knew that." He said with a pearly white smile.

"Well, I didn't so nice to meet you Reid. I'm Corey Mass and we should probably go get my bag." She said and he chuckled.

"Someone's a little eager aren't they?" he said and started walking out of the room. She followed him and looked him up and down. He was extremely attractive and seemed very intelligent. His brown eyes were captivating and he walked with poise and confidence. It was amazing.

Neither one of them said anything until they were in the parking garage.

"Which one's yours?" Reid asked looking around.

Corey chuckled and started walking towards her car. "That one." She said and pointed to an orange 2012 Hummer. She heard him mumble "Wow." But she kept walking. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and unlocked it. She walked to the back and opened it. She grabbed her bag and shut the door, locking it.

She turned on her heels and looked at Reid. "So, where to?"

"Follow me." He said and Corey followed, the butterflies in her stomach catching up to her.

Reality suddenly hit her:

She was about to go on her first case and be thrown into a way of life she had never dreamed of.


	3. You're Serious?

Before Corey knew it, she was on a private plane with her new team. It hadn't fully set in yet, but it would. She was sitting in a seat, looking out the window when someone sat down beside her. She looked over to see Agent Morgan sitting beside her.

"Well hello to you too." She said and he smiled at her.

"Hello Agent Mass." He said and chuckled. She smiled. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "I don't think it's sunk in yet." She said and he nodded. She looked down at her wrist and saw her tattoo peeking out from underneath her under armor which she was wearing under her tee shirt. She pulled it down and popped her neck.

"Oh, it will. Don't worry though. I think Hotch will stick by you or have one of us there with you." He paused and they made eye contact. "I'm not going to lie Mass, it's a bit overwhelming the first case but it gets easier, I promise."

"And I shall take your word for it Morgan." She said and he nodded.

"Now, to pass this wonderful plane ride, why don't we get to know each other?" He said and she laughed. She thought he was kidding but when she looked at him, his face was nothing but serious.

"Oh, you're serious?" she asked, sounding dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I'm completely serious." He said and she nodded.

"Alrighty then, let's get to know each other." She said and he turned to face her.

For thirty minutes, they got to know each other. He knew her favorite color, actors, number, animals, books, movies, etc., and she knew the same about him. She felt like a normal person for those thirty minutes. Everything was normal and she laughing and having a good time.

"No way, you know Little Rock could whoop Columbus's ass." Morgan argued. They were talking about Corey's favorite movie, Zombieland.

Corey rolled her eyes. "I disagree but think what you want. I think she put up the bad ass persona to get into their heads. Kind of like most people would. I mean, how would you feel if you went around and knew you be stepped on so you try and act 'bad' so others are afraid of you?" she raised an eyebrow and grinned.

He paused and sighed. "Mass, you are something different and I hardly even know you." He said with a smile. They both chuckled and someone cleared their throat. They looked up to see Hotch and Agent Reid standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Mind of we join in?" Reid asked and Morgan frowned but nodded.

"Be my guest." Morgan said and they both sat across from us.

"Okay, here's the plan. Once we land, Morgan, you, JJ, and Prentiss will go check out the scene's where the boys were found and talk to their parents. Reid, Mass, and I will go back to the station and see what we can find out about the boys." Hotch said and Corey nodded but for some reason, Morgan thought it should be the other way around.

"Why can't JJ go with you guys and Mass come with us? Wouldn't it be good experience for her to see the scene? We saw the scene on our first case." Morgan stated and Corey could feel the tension starting to build.

Hotch stared at Morgan and said, "She's going to the station with us. There are reasons why I do not want her seeing the scenes just yet. I'm taking a different route with her and I think it will work out just fine. Now, any other comments?"

"No sir." Morgan said and everyone was silent.

Corey was staring at Morgan and could see him trying to calm himself down. But she felt someone watching her and she looked over and made eye contact with Reid. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach started twisting. Something about Reid made her beyond curious about him. She looked away quickly and cleared her throat.

"How much longer until we land?" Corey asked.

"About twenty minutes." Hotch answered and gave her a slight nod. "Are you alright Agent Mass?"

"I'm fine." She lied and gave him a small smile.

"Good." He said and stood up and walked away without another word.

Corey sighed and looked at Morgan then at Reid. "How are you Reid?" she asked and he looked up at her.

"I'm doing well Agent Mass." He said with a small smile.

She smiled and nodded. "That's good." She said and she looked back out the window. Twenty minutes later, she'd be working her first case in a long, long time.


End file.
